gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll respond to it here so the conversation isn't fragmented. If I leave a message on your talk page, it's best that you respond to it there for the same reason. Thanks. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) For older discussions, see User talk:Daniel Benfield/Archive. ''Concentration'' game show 14th Anniversary Hi Daniel, I am searching for a particular episode of "Concentration". A friend of mine asked me to try and find the episode that she appeared on and won. I believe it was in 1972 and it was the 14th anniversary. The contestants were all 14 years old and did not have the option of returning as a champion. My friend believes it was taped in August of 1972 but isn't absolutely sure. If you could give me any information on how to get a copy of that show for her, I would greatly appreciate it. I have been searching to no avail. I do not even know who I could contact to see who would have this archived episode. Thank you for your time. Theresa Thielen on January 4, 2015 Re: $25,000 Pyramid promo In the CBS game shows promo from 1983 you uploaded, you mentioned one of the clips has a win graphic you didn't recognize. From seeing it, I can tell you that it came from the very first week of shows on CBS in 1982 (Constance McCashin & Robert Mandan, September 20-24, 1982). That first week only used Helvetica for the win graphic (same as what the 1970s ABC shows used); the second week had the numbers in the Cheltenham font (the 'normal' font used for the rest of the run) but the dollar sign still in Helvetica. The normal graphics (everything in Cheltenham) came in the third week. BryceLozier (talk) 18:13, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :I thought it was from a pilot, but wasn't sure. I've fixed the info. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:04, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Reason for the Home Player Spin episodes Yes, I know those have aired numerous times since GSN got the rights to the show back in 2001, but it's to help you figure out when those episodes aired, so that we get all the ones available in the Archive. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 00:57, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :I know when all those episodes aired, hence my links to Jason Hernandez's site. I also don't want a full Archive of Press, mainly because the 1984-85 shows have aired numerous times since 2001. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:13, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Mystery 1986 episode of Press Your Luck solved Daniel, I figured out where the mystery 1986 episode, as shown in 1986 promo of CBS game shows from Chuck Donegan came from. It is from Kathleen/Bob/Oretha. If you look closely, the studio audience is the same as on Kate/Robert/Bob. Both episodes were from the same taping day,so this means the Charlie O'Donnell episodes began with Kathleen/Bob/Oretha, and ended with Don/Maria/Robin. -654_(March_31,_1986).png Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-07h13m29s143.png Vnisanian2001 (talk) 15:19, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Joker's Wild 1972 shows Was there a problem with me or William adding those links? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think there was a problem. He probably just wants to do this by himself.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::There was no problem; I just haven't seen any of them myself, barring the ones I put in there and the '75 finale, so I want to go through the stuff at my own pace. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Question about acceptable spoilers on Sale of the Century episode guide On the guide, I know the returning champion is always listed (including how many wins they've got), and any $100+ wins in the main game. For the Winner's Board shows, should car or $10,000 wins be acknowledged too? (I ask since the car was given away on this morning's show, not going to say by who just yet though...) BryceLozier (talk) 19:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. It'd be interesting to see how often the two big prizes were picked off, and at what point in each champ's run. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:42, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :...Okay, weird thing I just noticed -- per this video of today's show, they're already into 1986. Either the graphics people jumped the gun, or the show took at least two weeks off. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::...since that video was pulled by the time I saw this post, what was I supposed to see? Was Rocky still champ? BryceLozier (talk) 22:04, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :: nevermind, I just found the episode myself, and I'm as confused as you are. But unless I can find something to corroborate there being a gap in airings, I'm going to leave the listings as they are and assume today was the December 16, 1985 show. BryceLozier (talk) 22:14, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::The title of the video I originally linked to pointed out that this was the first nighttime Sale of '86, which the copyright date bore out. I'm with you on leaving these alone, although I've made a note of it in the listings. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Greggo (2015 messages) Made about twenty video links private today. Will go through the archive itself and remove the links. GreggosGameShows (talk) 01:10, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Greggo :Fair point; it's your stuff, after all. :) While I am curious as to why, I fully understand it's none of my business in any case. :Still, given they're marked as Private (as opposed to being outright removed), I've put them back on the page with the tags added, which hides them from the front end. From my viewpoint, having no knowledge of your reasons for making these Private (and, again, it's none of my business), there's a chance (however slim) that they could be made Public again. That's the way I've handled video links on all of my subpages, although in all honesty I don't think any of those have been edited by someone directly connected to the subject of said pages. :(By the way, I saw that one Facebook post of yours, and I hope whoever's responsible for making up the stuff you noted in there is found.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:36, February 19, 2015 (UTC) [Addendum: a short time after I posted the above, Greggo contacted me through a non-Wiki-based method and explained why said videos were made Private. I never asked him to, and I still don't think it was any of my business to know, but he volunteered the info all the same. I respect his privacy, so it's not gonna be shared here; don't worry, though, there's no sinister backstory or somesuch – you want those, go look at The Price Is Right, there's a lot of that over there. :P] ''SOTC'' Winner's Board set Watching the Winner's Board episodes GSN has now, I'm noticing some white light-up trees behind where Jim and the contestant stand... do you think those might be the same ones Wheel used from December 1981 to February 1984 behind Chuck/Pat? BryceLozier (talk) 15:27, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Dennis James Price Question Which Price is Right Episode aired on March 16, 1974. on March 4, 2015 :It varied depending on the market, being a syndicated show during the "bicycling" era and all. As such, no episodes really have fixed airdates since different stations aired different episodes. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 10:42, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Dennis James Price Question 2 When did these Episodes first Aired. #062N #064N #065N #070N I Know that #075N aired on April 9, 1974.